lessons
by PrincessEruanne
Summary: hermione gets a shock when she discovers who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is but why is she acting this way


Hermione/Lucius

A new season, a new year at Hogwarts and as always this meant a new defence against the dark arts teacher. This time it was the turn of no other than the notorious "reformed" death eater, Lucius malfoy. As harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the banquet table there was an eerie silence that seemed to be emanating from the teachers table. Harry whispered to Hermione "it's so quiet; no one wants to talk in front of Mr. Malfoy he's quite scary when he frowns like that." At this moment, Lucius malfoy, with his dominating physique and long, blonde godlike hair glanced in Harry's direction and gave a most evil grin. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron as quiet as he could, "the man has the hearing of a bat!" "Well yes Ron, a man of his position must have the ability to hear and see all that is going on around him in order to do his job at the ministry." By now both Ron and Harry had begun to tire of Hermione's aggressive tones and had noticed that she had not been the same since arriving at Hogwarts and being introduced to the new teacher. The rest of the banquet continued in silence and the students were sent to their dormitories. "With the atmosphere in there it's a wonder anyone managed to eat! I've got indigestion just thinking about it." "That, Ron," said Hermione sharply, "will be the result of the three servings of dessert you just stuffed yourself with, honestly, I don't think anything could stop you eating not even Lucius malfoy!" Harry and Ron both stood shocked into silence in the Gryffindor common room that night. Had Hermione just referred to a teacher by his full name? There was "definitely something going on with that girl" they had both decided across beds that evening. "I reckon its girl hormones," said Ron as he snuggled down into bed "my mums always talking about them, she says that all girls have them and it can make them act like gargoyles at times. Even Ginny has them, I've seen her enchant her room so she can scream and no one will hear her, then she comes downstairs with her eyes all red and puffy." "No" thought Harry, this was something completely different. It was true that Hermione was behaving like a gargoyle having a bad day but harry had seen Hermione suffer from her hormones and it was clear that this was something else. But it wasn't the time (and harry didn't have the energy) for this discussion, so he agreed and said goodnight.

The familiar sound of students rising in the morning awoke Harry from his slumber. He woke Ron (with a bit of a struggle) and they made their way down to the common room both wondering if Hermione had changed her mood after having some sleep. Hermione, on the other hand took no getting out of bed at all she was already in the common room ready and eager to start the day. "Good morning you two, I hope you are well prepared for first lesson today." The first lesson of the new school year for the three was to be defence against the dark arts. And as no one knew the teaching methods or discipline strategies of Lucius malfoy, Hermione has taken the decision to memorise the new terms reading list cover to cover. Its was in her nature to want to make the best impression on teachers so no one noticed that she was constantly preening herself and regurgitating the books she had read in preparation. Ron grunted in reply to Hermione's question. He himself thought it not important to make an impression on the teacher. Not because his mother taught him that if someone will either like you or dislike you no matter what you do, but because that malfoy Sr. already hated Harry and was bound to hate him too. Harry was dreading the first lesson and didn't take too kindly to it being brought up in conversation. "No we are not, and you're lucky we are talking to you after the way you were with us yesterday!" "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, now come along we don't want to be late." But secretly she knew exactly what he meant. Hermione wasn't the most easily daunted person but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach from the moment she saw Lucius at the teachers table. Perhaps, she thought, it was because of his position of power, or maybe the fact that he is very tall and domineering. But Hermione was lying to herself and she knew it. Whatever was giving her that feeling, she knew that she would find out soon enough why it happened around him. As Ron had expected, malfoy took an instant disliking to him and found delight in the fact that another weasley would suffer at his hands. Firing question left right and centre at the poor clueless Ron and Harry, Lucius was having great fun humiliating "that wretched weasley boy" and "that blasted potter." Hermione was also having the time of her life answering every question Lucius asked of the boys. She loved the buzz of getting a question right but the pleasure she got from Lucius comments made her glow even more. "Yes that is correct, miss granger; it seems you have a lot to learn from this young woman weasley!" Ron scowled at Hermione he went unnoticed as her gaze was firmly fixed on the glorious Mr Malfoy.

Walking to divinations was awkward that afternoon. After Hermione had clearly embarrassed Ron and Harry that morning neither of the three felt like making conversation. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and it was driving Ron mad. "So what was all that about then?" he asked with a frustrated tone. "I had warned you Ronald, you should have prepared yourself, the reading list isn't just something you glance at for a second and use as a coaster!" Ron was annoyed with her reply. How did she know that he had used his reading list as a coaster? Was he that predictable? "I may not have known all the answers, Hermione but you needed have gone all swoony knickers over Mr. Malfoy and acted like a total know it all!" "All the answers? You didn't know any! It's not my fault that Mr. Malfoy appreciates my thirst for knowledge. And I was not swooning. If you made more of an effort you may actually find that it's rather nice to receive a compliment for your work." Hermione decided that she'd had rather enough of being insulted and walked ahead. "She has a thirst for something, Harry. But it isn't knowledge." Said Ron quietly "I know, but that that something is, is anyone's guess." Replied harry lost in his thoughts. "We should keep an eye on her, I've never seen her this way in all the years we've known her and it's worrying," Whispered Ron. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings to anyone but there was always something about being in Harry's presence that made him feel relaxed. He was sure that whatever was changing his friend, he and Harry would figure it out. That evening whilst sat in the hall the three friends remained as silent as the night before even without the presence of one Mr. Malfoy. Finally, unable to hide her curiosity any longer, Hermione broke the silence. "I wonder why there is a teacher missing at the table." Harry and Ron knew immediately who she was meaning. "Apparently Seamus saw him talking to Dumbledore in the corridor, he said something about some urgent ministry business that would need his close attention for the next two weeks." Replied Harry who was scouring Hermione's face for clues as to why she was bothered. Hermione noticed what Harry was doing straight away and flicked her head back and stated plainly "Well good, that gives you two, a fortnight to brush up on your studies for his return." She seemed to not care about Lucius going away but inside she was gutted.

Three days later and Hermione had returned to her normal self, with the exception being that she was awfully glum. Ron and Harry were both sat at a table in the great hall preparing for Lucius' return as Hermione had suggested. "I'm not going to be caught out like that again" grumbled Ron across the table, "that will be the last time a Malfoy will get one up on a weasley!" somehow harry doubted it. "Have you noticed how Hermione has gone from one extreme to another?" asked harry quickly changing the subject, "I mean, one minute she was eager to get started with her work and lording it over everyone that Malfoy liked her the most in his class and now she drags herself out of bed and barely bothers with her hair. She hasn't got a word to say to anyone anymore." Ron agreed, he had noticed the change in Hermione and secretly preferred her being aggressive. Hermione wasn't feeling too good. She had been enjoying the first day of term and somehow it all went wrong, now she was struggling to get through the days and really wished something would change to brighten the autumn nights. She knew what she wanted; she wanted Lucius to return from the ministry. Lucius had some sort of a hold over Hermione, she loved that he appreciated her intellect and made her feel like she was his equal, even though he was a very harsh man and his face was full of hatred, Hermione still found something she liked about him. His going away had such an impact on the teenager that she no longer wanted to socialise in the common room with the other Gryffindors and she had missed two trips to see Hagrid. Hagrid himself was becoming increasingly worried for the girl and would press Ron and Harry for information about her everyday. "We don't know, Hagrid, she doesn't want to do anything anymore she just sits on her bed studying" said harry the next morning in Hagrid's lesson, "yeah and we wouldn't mind but she already knows the whole curriculum for this year!" agreed Ron. "Well…" started Hagrid, stroking his beard as if for inspiration, "I don't know much about these young girls but it seems you need to speak to someone who used to be one herself." Harry and Ron had not thought of that. As Ron and Harry were making their way to their next lesson Ron had an idea. "I'll send an owl to my mum, maybe she will know what's going on in Hermione's head!" "That's great Ron, she will know exactly what's wrong, after all Ginny will probably have these mood swings too."

A week had passed since Lucius's departure and Dumbledore had gathered everyone in the great hall for an announcement. "As I'm sure you are all aware, the Hogwarts subject awards are coming up and we are in preparation for a spectacular display of knowledge and teaching. The competition will take place in two weeks time and each subject teacher will choose their best student to work with ahead of the competition. Prizes will be given for best effort, best student, best teacher and the most progress. I hope you all will support your peers and teachers at this exciting time even if you are not chosen to represent your subject." Hermione's face lit up, this was her favourite time of the year as she was always chosen by a teacher, and in fact it was a race between the teachers who could ask her first. "Finally, a sign of humanity from miss granger" shouted Ron across the crowd Hermione scowled in reply. "You know, harry," said Ron that night, "I was beginning to think she was turning into a walking text book!" Harry laughed he had also been thinking it, after all the only things she had spoken about in the past week had been text books and when new text book were arriving. The next morning the three students were sat having breakfast when the post arrived. A scurry of flying colours was seen in the hall and feathers flew everywhere as the owls searched out the people they were looking for. Suddenly a rather portly mass of grey feathers flung itself into Ron's Muesli and stared at him with its mouth full of a damp letter. "At last!" cried Ron "I thought she'd never reply." Hermione recognised the now blurred writing on the envelope as Mrs. Weasley's fancy writing that she only used when sending a letter to Hogwarts. "it's not usually a response we are used to Ronald, when receiving a letter from your mother, important is it?" Ron panicked, Hermione could always tell when he was lying and he had to think of a reply quick! "Erm… its urgent boy business, isn't it Harry" harry was busy amusing himself with picking muesli out of the soggy owls feathers when he heard this question directed at him "ahhh yes that boy business we were waiting for" the boys sprang up simultaneously and excused themselves. Whatever this letter was Hermione was sure that Ron wouldn't ask his mother for advice on "boy business".

Ron and Harry were sat on Ron's bed reading the letter that Ron's mother had sent. Both boys looked at each other with an expression of sheer horror at what the letter contained and then fell about laughing.

"Hermione is in love?" cried Ron through his tears of laughter "what on earth? I thought only humans fell in love!" Mrs. Weasley had replied to her son's question in much detail

_Dearest Ronald _

_The sudden change in Hermione is most likely to be caused by love! Oh I remember the day when I met your father; he was the most strapping young gentleman I had ever seen. He looked much like Fred and George do now! I tried my hardest to impress him after all he was older than me and I desperately wanted him to notice how mature I was. I studied the things he loved to try and get closer to him. I also told my friends off for being childish near him! Oh I laugh about it now but it was very real to me then. Your father went on holiday in the Maldives for a week and I missed him terribly. So much so I became almost a recluse and I only wanted to be around things that reminded me of him. It sounds like Hermione has fallen for someone and something has upset her about it. You should let her know you are here for her then maybe she will tell you what has happened. Oh how exciting first love is! She is very lucky to have caring friends like you and harry! _

_Be good now, love mum x_

"I wonder who it is" inquired Harry after he had calmed down. "Maybe its you!" laughed Ron. "Nah don't be silly" replied harry "whoever it is must have upset her on the first day of term because after that day she closed into herself." Ron and Harry both tried to think of the events of that day but neither of them could come up with a reason why she would have been upset, that is, until harry had a brainwave. "You don't think it could be……No it's impossible forget I said anything." Ron just shook his head and went down stairs for first lesson. But harry could not shake the thought off so easily. Hermione had started acting strange the moment she saw Lucius malfoy at the teachers table, she was even stranger after her first lesson with him, and then he left and she became depressing to be around. Harry knew it was an inappropriate thought but was Hermione secretly pining for Lucius malfoy?

The following day the students streamed into the hall for breakfast when Hermione saw a familiar figure at the teachers table. It was him! Lucius had returned early after finishing his work at the ministry. Hermione was instantly in a good mood and had a smile as wide as the English Channel across her face. Was he up to date on events here? Did he know about the subjects awards? Was he thinking of nominating her? "No he will have nominated his son, Draco Malfoy." Already her mood was fading but she decided that she wasn't going to let her mind over think and was just going to enjoy the return of her favourite teacher. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry, and thought it strange that Ron was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. Harry was not so pleased to see the gleeful Hermione as he had noticed (unlike Ron who remained clueless) the point in which Hermione's smile had returned and his suspicions grew further. "I see our favourite teacher has returned" said harry with the meaning of sarcasm but Hermione didn't hear the sarcastic tone in his voice and panicked. Did they know she like him before she even knew herself? "Yeah I hope he isn't going to insist on asking me questions, I hate it when he does that." Replied Ron unaware he had just saved Hermione the embarrassment of having to deny her feelings for the teacher. She then realised the true nature of Harry's comment and settled back down into enjoying her breakfast. Lucius on the other hand was not enjoying his breakfast. The past week he had spent at the ministry had been the most gruelling and frustrating week he had endured in a long time and it had put him in a foul mood. This aside, he did let a small smile (invisible to the naked eye) creep across his lips when he saw Hermione. There was something he liked about that girl. He knew he could teach her many things and she would be grateful for his knowledge, unlike some of the students he was lumbered with. He thought of her as his protégé and couldn't wait to tell her that he had nominated her to represent defence against the dark arts at the subject awards. He knew that professor McGonagall had already asked her but she had delayed her reply (unbeknownst to Lucius in hope that he would ask her) so there was still time. Hermione was very excited about the first lesson that day and kept herself busy by firing unexpected questions at Ron the way Lucius does. "Goodness Ronald, you almost got that right! Have you been practising to impress Mr. Malfoy?" Ron laughed but Harry didn't. "Welcome back" blared the harsh tones of Lucius malfoy at his students "we shall start where we left off, no doubt you haven't learnt anything since I left, Mrs. granger would you like to start with reading aloud the essay I asked everyone to complete before I left?" Hermione was stunned he had asked her a direct question! All questions were normally directed at Ron or Harry but he was actually asking her. "Wouldn't you like to read it first to make sure it is correct?" asked Hermione in a sheepish voice Ron and Harry had never heard her use before, "if I had wanted to check it, I would have done so. I have faith that it is up to your usual standard please begin." Lucius sat on his desk upright with his legs crossed in anticipation this almost put Hermione off as she was greeted with the delights of Lucius confident smile. "Werewolves are usually located…….." and so she began.

For Harry and Ron the lesson took forever to be over but for Hermione it went too fast. "Wasn't that bit on the lifecycle of werewolves fascinating?" asked Hermione who was almost bouncing off the walls as they got ready to leave the classroom. "Humph" was all she got in reply. "Oh and Miss Granger? Would you mind staying a moment?" Hermione jumped out of her skin. She was actually going to be alone with Lucius Malfoy! "Erm yes certainly," after the rest of the students had made their way into the corridor Lucius pointed to the seat near his desk Hermione complied and sat beside him. "I am aware of the upcoming subject awards…." Lucius began, Hermione was so lost in watching how his lips formed when he spoke she almost missed what he said next. "I wish to nominate you to represent this subject." "Oh yes that would be wonderful thank you" she replied still stunned that he had chosen her over his son. "Well that's settled then. Our private lessons begin tomorrow evening at half past six." Hermione left Lucius classroom and ran to the Gryffindor tower to tell her friends. "Wow you going to win then?" asked Ron "well I can only try my best. Mr. Malfoy is going to tutor me privately in the evenings so I am ready" replied Hermione with a sense of pride. Harry was not impressed at all, if Hermione was falling for Lucius Malfoy then surely the last thing she needs is to be alone in a room with him on a dark autumn evening. She could make a fool of herself and get expelled, or even worse Lucius could actually be encouraging her. Whatever was going on Harry decided it was best not to upset Hermione with his concerns just yet. "That's great extra homework for you then!" said Harry a little delayed. Harry had been acting strangely ever since Lucius had returned and Hermione's concerns were only increasing by Harry's long silences before answering any of Hermione's questions that involved Lucius. This was making Hermione anxious. Maybe Harry knew how she felt towards her teacher, but Harry wasn't letting anything slip so she decided to wait and see what happens.

Lucius woke with a smile on his face for the first time in years the next morning. He was going to show the rest of the school how smart he and his protégé are and win those awards. He was also secretly looking forward to his tutoring session with Hermione tonight. Since Lucius had moved to Hogwarts he had been void of human company it seemed even Severus snape didn't want to talk to him around school, perhaps this was out of fear that they could be seen as conspiring against the school. Reasons aside this made Lucius a very lonely man. It would be nice for him to have someone who actually enjoys his company around for a change, he thought. Hermione was also just as excited, her stomach felt as though she had eaten one too many chocolate frogs who were taking delight in having a disco inside her. Ron and Harry were watching every move she made, Ron, who was watching her to gather clues as to who this mysterious love was, had noticed she had an especially large spring in her step today and decided to ask her directly. "So who's this guy that's making you act all lovely dovey then?" Hermione was shocked, was she smiling too much? "Why your imagination never ceases to amaze me Ronald!" that told him, she thought. Harry who was watching her to prove or disprove the theory that she was in fact dating Lucius malfoy thought he would take the more subtle approach to Ron, "you're looking vibrant today Hermione, are you wearing make-up?" Hermione glowed even further, "well yes, I am as a matter of fact thank you for noticing." She replied. Now that Harry had felt he had broken the ice between them he pressed further, "is it a special occasion?" now Hermione had to think fast luckily she was no stranger to thinking on her feet, "should a girl need a special occasion to look good for her friends?" genius! She thought a pure stroke of genius now Harry would be sure to drop the subject. And sure enough she was right, Harry felt he had no other choice but to abandon the conversation and be on his way to potions. Severus snape was not as complementary as Harry had been. "Wipe that ridiculous paint from your face at once Miss granger this is a lesson not a ball." Hermione grumbled but planned ahead to re-do her make up ready for her tutoring session with Lucius tonight.

With her make-up redone Hermione gathered her books from her dorm and set about the stairs towards Lucius' classroom. When he had first arrived at Hogwarts Lucius was given a choice of where to hold his lessons, he chose the highest room in the tallest tower, this surprised Dumbledore but, "each to their own" he whispered. Hermione finally reached the classroom door and took a moment to compose herself after the tiresome journey up the stairs. Tentatively she opened the door only to find no sign of her favourite teacher. Had he forgotten about her? She desperately hoped not. Slightly puzzled as to his whereabouts she took a seat in the front row and waited. No time at all had passed when Lucius appeared from behind a full length mirror at the front of the classroom. "Miss Granger, a little early I see, eager to start are we?" he said with that slightly crooked smile that make Hermione shudder with excitement. "Erm…well yes punctuality is key to learning," replied the slightly breathless Hermione. "I believe it is, now then we shall begin." Lucius and his protégé sat for almost twenty minutes going through the standard issue text books, and with each minute that passed Lucius seemed to become more frustrated. "Enough!" he shouted to a surprised Hermione. "It seems there is nothing these books can't teach you that you do not already know." Hermione was confused; she had spent the week previous learning these books from back to front to please him. "Come with me miss granger." Lucius lead her to an area of the classroom she had not seen before. The room was littered with large suitcases that seemed to be rocking to and fro. "Now I know that you are somewhat strict when it comes to the school rules but there is more to be learnt than what the textbooks can tell you. To truly understand the dark arts is to practice them." Hermione was taken aback, was he suggesting they practice dark arts against whatever was in those cases? Hermione thought a moment, she loved learning and often thought books weren't enough and she definitely wanted to win those awards. "I have always believed that some rules restrict learning and hold us back from our true potential." Hermione said with a smile. Now that was exactly what Lucius wanted to hear, he wanted to teach Hermione more than he had wanted to teach anyone. He believed that he had a lot to offer the girl. And so they began. Lucius would perform a curse or enchantment on the variety of creatures that emerged from the chests and Hermione would repeat it. Soon they were laughing as they worked. It seemed to Hermione that Lucius enjoyed teaching what he had learnt from his years as a death eater but what she didn't realise was that it was actually her company he was enjoying.

Hermione was exhilarated after her lesson with Lucius and agreed to reconvene an hour later than planned the next day so to allow Lucius to prepare for the lesson. Harry was very curious as to what had happened that evening but he didn't want to push Hermione further away so he decided to tread lightly in the morning. "Good lesson?" he asked quietly so Ron didn't twig what he was thinking. "Yes thank you, Lucius thinks I will be ready for the competition quite soon." She replied deep in her thoughts. This flipped over in Harry's mind. It took a lot of coaching by someone to get Hermione to refer to them by their first name. It seemed that they were becoming closer. This worried Harry and played to his theory of a forbidden romance.

The day went by quite quickly but not quick enough for Hermione. The more she looked at the clock, the slower time went. Hermione busied herself by reading the books Lucius leant her the previous night, fingering the pages lightly as though they were human flesh, sensitive to touch. Finally the hour came when she could climb those stairs to Lucius' classroom. It was quite a climb but she would endure it for him. The moment Lucius heard the door creak open he felt his stomach lurch. He had realised how much he enjoyed leaching Hermione but this was something quite different. He too had been watching the clock waiting for this moment. Soon enough they had begun the lesson. Lucius had gone to a lot of trouble in organising Hermione's lesson by getting some very rare and dark creatures for her to study. The second case he opened contained a rather large black creature that bared a resemblance to a beaver. It had three dripping fangs situated at the front of its top lip that were slightly entrancing. "now this basilisk type creature uses the venom in its teeth to torture its prey so don't get too close" Lucius warned. But it was too late the creature pounced and knocked the unsuspecting Hermione to the ground. Lucius immediately came to her aid with a swift "Expelliamus". The creature was trapped back into its cage safely and Lucius went over to Hermione who appeared to be sleeping. Then he noticed the three puncture holes on her ankle. As quick as he could he scooped her up in his strong arms and ran to the medical wing. "listen to me miss granger you are not going to die, I've invested a lot in you and your going to win those awards for me." Lucius cried at her desperately. The matron told Lucius that it had been a close call for Hermione and she just survived. He made his way into the wing and saw Hermione sitting up in bed. On sight of Lucius Hermione pulled her bed covers up to her chin, she didn't want him to see her like this. "Now don't be proud, Hermione, you just escaped death you can't expect to look good." Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. This was the first time her had said her name. "I told the matron I was walking in the forbidden forest when something bit me." She said to the blonde teacher that sat on her bed. "Thank you, I would have been in a great deal of trouble if they knew the truth." Hermione smiled, she liked seeing some humanity from the most emotionally restricted person she had ever encountered. "I would understand if you did not want to continue our lessons." Said Lucius quietly. "Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy, I have never heard such the like. One small bite will not deter me from winning those awards" Hermione replied. This shocked but pleased Lucius and he left her to recover from the nights events.

Ron and Harry did not believe that Hermione was walking in the forest when she was attacked. Hermione was not one for breaking rules. Ron believed that Hermione and her lover were meeting at night near the forest and being bit served her right for being so sneaky. Harry on the other hand believed that Hermione's injuries were due to that snake, Lucius malfoy. "Enough of this nonsense Hermione, you're putting yourself in danger." Hermione looked up at her two friends and smiled "alright no more walks in the forest" Harry hadn't meant that, and part of her knew he was right. Getting close to Lucius was very dangerous but she wanted to know the person he was after all he had just shown he was deeper than anyone could have thought. This intrigued Hermione even more. After a long days bed rest Hermione decided that she had been a patient for too long. She thanked the kindly matron for her care and made her way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked abruptly "are you insane? You should be in bed!" Hermione didn't take kindly to this suggestion; she wasn't the type to be ordered around. "I have been in bed for far too long as it is Ron, I just want to get back to normal as soon as possible. "Ok then but you must take it easy or you wont recover very fast," said Harry tearing himself away from his textbook to look at his friend. Whatever had happened to her had left her a ghastly colour. Hermione agreed to avoid doing too much for the next few days and began gathering her books. "What do you need those for? You already know them word for word!" asked Ron as she walked past. "I'm going to my lesson with Mr. Malfoy I'll have you know." And with that she flounced off. Getting to the bottom of the stairwell was the easy part but Hermione soon realised she would struggle to manage those stairs with her ankle the way it was. As she was stood there contemplating her next move, Lucius opened his classroom door and made his way down the stairs. He saw Hermione at the bottom and his heart leapt. "I was not expecting you today, miss granger." He said with a grin, trust her to be stubborn. "I should take you back to the medical wing immediately" he knew he should but he desperately wanted to be with her tonight, after the day he had endured she was just the remedy he needed. "Oh no please sir, another moment in that bed and I swear I will go insane." She pleaded unbeknownst to the fact that he needed no persuading to let her stay. "Well if you are sure, but those stairs are going to be an issue." Lucius replied. Hermione blushed; she did not like being incapable of anything let alone something as normal as climbing the stairs. Lucius sensed that this bothered her and went down to her. "Lift your arm over my head and I will carry you." Hermione did as she was told and rested her head on Lucius's strong and prominent shoulders as he carried her up the stairs. Hermione could feel his heart beating through his chest; his heart rate was increasing by the moment. Lucius was very warm, this surprised her, for a man who had committed cold and awful crimes, she expected him to be cold and solid, and instead she found he was comfortable to rest on. The stairs usually took Hermione and Lucius ages to climb but to the disappointment to both of them tonight the time passed quite quickly. Lucius placed Hermione upon a table at the front of the classroom gently. "I trust you are comfortable?" he asked, Hermione nodded, still breathless from the exhilaration she had just experienced, "not in any pain?" she shook her head but her ankle was throbbing just as much as her heart. "There isn't much I can teach you while you're incapacitated are you sure you want to be here?" Hermione was tired of that question, she was sure of one thing and that was she wanted to be as near to him as possible. "I'm just glad to be out of bed, I want to feel like I'm doing something, even if it's just sitting here." Lucius agreed it was better to be up and about rather than spending days in bed. He himself hated being bed ridden and could empathise with the girl.

Lucius had a lot of marking to do so he set about it while Hermione sat on the table in front of him and let her mind drift off. Lucius looked up whilst she dazed and thought to himself how beautiful she looked when she relaxed. He was beginning to realise that the feelings he was experiencing for this girl were more than what he had first thought. He no longer thought of her as a pupil instead more of an equal. Hermione noticed Lucius looking at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. How she loved that smile. It made her feel warm and safe. Lucius looked amazing when he smiled and Hermione noticed that he no longer scared her, it was the thought of not being near him that scared her. As the teacher and the pupil stared at each other they both understood that what they were feeling for each other was reciprocated. Hermione's heart almost jumped out of her chest and she had to fight her urge to run to him, Lucius however did not have a strong enough will to hold himself back and rose from his desk walking towards her slowly taking every inch of her sight in. he knew this was wrong but it felt so right. He sat along side her on the table and touched the hair dangling in front of her face, gently stroking her hair back he brought her closer to him and leant in to kiss her. Her soft lips were engaged with his and she melted into him. She had never felt so accepted before and loved every moment their mouths were entwined. Her skin tingled when he touched her and her eyes widened. Lucius noticed this and took advantage by teasing her neck with soft strokes then leaning to kiss her again. Hermione wanted to leap into his arms but was far too frail after the attack to make any sudden movements. Lucius wanted more of Hermione but realised that she wasn't well enough to endure him. He lifted her from the table whilst gently kissing her neck. Hermione sunk into his arms and almost fell asleep as he carried her down the stairs. Soon enough Hermione was back on her feet and walking back to her dorm. She had agreed to meet Lucius the following evening before saying goodbye to the man she loved. That night Hermione couldn't get him out of her head, she shivered with every thought of him touching her. Those dominant shoulders making her head spin as she remembered the most amazing evening. The touch of those experienced lips upon her own. She smiled with anticipation of the next day's lesson.

The following morning, Lucius woke to glorious sunshine beaming in through the tower windows. The weather seemed to be mimicking Lucius mood and for once, he didn't mind. When Lucius was offered the job at Hogwarts he never once imagined he would be teaching anything other than the dark arts. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he would teach the young Hermione a lesson in life and love. His heart rose for the first time in many years, he had long forgotten the feeling and had started to suspect that his heart had shrunk to a size that would no longer facilitate the feeling of love. Hermione had changed all this and had reached into the dark place Lucius inhabited and offered him a beacon of light. Hermione was also feeling the rush of love that morning. Ron and Harry noticed that Hermione had returned late last night and appeared to be walking on air! Harry's suspicions were growing daily but Hermione couldn't care less today for this was her moment and she didn't want to spoil it. The day went slowly in fact the slowest it ever has for the couple. They had both agreed the night previous that Hermione shouldn't attend his lesson that day as her presence would have been too distracting for him. At last the clock turned to chime 6'o clock. Hermione ran to the tower and began to climb the stairs, not to the classroom but this time to Lucius' private quarters. She reached the door and took a deep breath. Slowly the door opened to reveal the glorious Lucius malfoy lying on a chaise long wearing nothing but a silk robe. "I believe you were expecting me?" blushed Hermione. She was an apprentice to Mr. Malfoy in many aspects of life, her nerves were taking hold and her brain going into an over active state, hence the attempt at humour that Lucius clearly didn't appreciate. "Wittiness does not suit you miss granger", had it been any other woman Lucius would have been dressed by now but there was something intriguing about Hermione that he let the comment pass him by and continued to enjoy her presence. Hermione on the other hand was not pleased, she hated Lucius calling her miss granger it made her feel young when she was so desperately trying to appear mature. Being the young genius she was, Hermione decided to diffuse the awkwardness and progress with the evening. "nor does that robe suit you Lucius", Lucius sprang up from his relaxed position in response to the seemingly insulting comment but his sharp movement came a similar movement from Hermione as she slid up to him and whispered " but we can fix that." And with that she reached inside his robes and tore them off him to reveal the most glorious godlike Adonis body. Lucius had many scars from his days as a death eater but it was as though they existed purely to add character to his great chest. Hermione was shocked but aroused by the scars she knew Lucius was a man of the world but she never expected it had damaged him. Lucius himself noticed her looking at his scars and took her hand and ran it across a particular scar below his right nipple. Hermione's pleasure sensors were firing at a speed unknown to man, she felt like Lucius was letting her into his dark world, Hermione was naïve and insecure about her own body and felt assured in the company of one who had been scared but was still proud of his body. And what was there not to be proud of.

Lucius was aware of Hermione's age from early on that night. She seemed tentative when he touched her and flinched at his every move. Hermione was desperately trying to show herself as calm and collected but she was scared. The domineering man who stood before her, who was running his hand across her neck, who meant the world to her, was someone of great importance in the dark world. This being her first relationship she had no idea of what to expect. Lucius sensed the worry in her eyes and softly whispered "I admire you miss granger, and I always will, if you are not completely sure about this we can wait. After all you are young." Hermione was hurt at being called young but couldn't shake the warmth of experiencing Lucius caring side "now Mr. Malfoy, why wait?" she was determined that this be the night where she and her mentor became one even if it was only for a minute she ached for closeness between them. Lucius was unsure but he loved the girl and if she was sure…"ill be gentle." He whispered as he lowered her onto his bed. Hermione's spine tingled as he gently removed her robes. He may have once been many evil things but Lucius malfoy was a man of his word and so gentle he was. Before she knew it Lucius had become her and she him. His arms discovered her body as she discovered him. The contours of his chest were enough to make the hardest heart skip. The pace of the movement between the pair quickened and then slowly stopped. Lucius rolled from her body and slid under the silk sheets, Hermione, breathless from the moment of passion with the man she idolised, joined him and he wrapped his body round hers. Hermione was so happy and dizzy with future hope that she let herself slip into a deep sleep draped in Lucius arms.

The pair awoke the following morning to the most beautiful sunlight beaming through the musky tower windows. Lucius was full of post coital happiness (something he had not experienced for quite some time.) and stroked the golden hair draped over his chest, Hermione raised her head to look into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't believe she was lying in Lucius malfoy's bed, "if only we could stay like this forever…." She said dreamily. Lucius was no believer in "if only" but he hadn't the heart to spoil Hermione's illusions so he quietly agreed and rose from the bed and began to get dressed. Hermione looked at her timepiece; they had slept so deep that they had missed the start of breakfast in the great hall. Hermione began to panic "Lucius were late! People will know, Lucius I can't be expelled Hogwarts is my life!" "Calm down Hermione we shall just enter the hall at different times and make our excuses." Replied Lucius calmly. Hermione understood that no matter how much trouble Lucius landed in he would always look out for her; after all he was a good man. So Hermione calmly dressed and made her way into the hall. The other students were too busy stuffing themselves with toast to notice miss granger's late arrival, but Harry and Ron weren't. "Where have you been Hermione?" asked Harry. "Yeah its not like Mrs goody-two-shoes to be late for something!" exclaimed Ron as he spluttered crumbs over the table. Harry agreed with Ron, Hermione was acting out of character and disappearing into her own world everyday. "I simply had to make some adjustments to my essay. If you were that worried you simply had to venture into the library to find me, an unfamiliar room for you Ronald." Hermione whispered. This was strange and had never happened before, this worried Harry. Hermione's essays never need to be altered after pen hits parchment. Harry silenced his worries and continued to compile his evidence. Lucius was also making his excuses. "I'm sorry headmaster it seems I had lost track of time whilst marking essays this morning," "now Lucius we must make time for breakfast" replied Dumbledore with a smile on his face, "after all it's the most important meal of the day….and my favourite" he grinned. Lucius gave the kindly old man a half smile and sat in his place at the top table. The whole hall went into stunned silence, no one had ever seen an actual smile emerge from those lips. The whole hall that is apart from Hermione who was quite happily munching her way through rounds of toast "what?!" she spluttered, "why all the silence" "malfoy senior just smiled an actual smile!" squealed Ron excitedly. Hermione just smiled and whispered "oh!" she loved that she had brought a touch of happiness to the man she loved. She ached for his next lesson, even if she had to share him with a class full of students, just being in the same room as him was enough for her because when the others leave, he is hers and she is his.


End file.
